At the present time the typical automotive door latch actuator comprises an oval or rectangular escutcheon plate fixed to the outer panel of an automotive door assembly. The door assembly is equipped with a latch mechanism to secure the door to the vehicle body. A generally flush handle is mounted in a recess in the escutcheon plate such that it may be manually pulled outwardly and upwardly against the resisting action of a spring to unlatch and open the door.
Because the spring has the power to very abruptly return the handle to the rest position when released, resilient bumpers may be provided to soften the mechanical shock of the handle returning to the rest position. Another approach which reduces the shock and noise associated with door handle release and which enhances the user's perception of automotive quality is to provide a fluid damper which slows the return movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,642, issued Mar. 3, 1992, illustrates a fluid damper in which a lever associated with the door latch actuator is connected through a lost motion connection to a vane-type cylindrical damper so that only a portion of the handle return movement is damped.